Five Nights
by Seer of Tune
Summary: Out of interest, Tadashi Hamada takes the night shift at the infamous Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria. He expects it to be an easy ride, and an insight into modern tech. Instead, he finds himself caught up in a hidden world of murder, cover-ups and haunted animatronics. Can he survive five nights at Freddy's? Rated T for language and gore.
1. Night One

**A/N: Don't worry, this won't be long! Just a warning- if you're not familiar with Five Nights At Freddy's, I'm sure you won't have _much_ trouble reading this, but I'd advise just watching some gameplay from the first game so you kind of understand the basics. The phone calls may not make sense, because I just cut out significant phrases that Tadashi would react to, and the behaviour of the animatronics is easier to see than it is to explain. It's just a good game, too, so it's worth it. But this fic doesn't follow the game's story entirely- just aspects of it. So don't worry about that part. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

It's only for five nights.

Tadashi is disappointed, actually. Being a nightguard doesn't seem all that bad. True, it's minimum wage, and he knows he can't keep up the job for long. But it's easy work- not to mention that he gets to observe the latest tech. With a career in engineering blossoming in his young mind, he wants to get a headstart on seeing all the devices he might be tinkering with one day.  
Admittedly, he's quite eager to get going as he plops down in his swivel seat at a quarter to midnight on Monday. With arrangements to miss morning lectures until Friday, and five all-nighters ahead of him to marvel at what modern technology can really do, he can't deny that he's anticipating a hell of a week.

Little does he know, it really _will_ be a _hell_ of a week. He'll loathe this job within a few hours. For now, though, he adjusts his cap, flickers over the cameras to make sure they're all working, and then waits.

 **12:00 AM.**

Sudden ringing frightens him half to death. His chair rockets away from the desk as he cries out... then realises what an idiot he's being, and rolls back over to answer the call.

He tries to converse with the guy on the other end, but is spoken over, and realises that its a prerecorded message. That makes sense- the place is pretty low-budget. Not that it matters to him. He's not here for the pay.

 _"Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night."_

The eldest Hamada has been flickering lazily through the cameras, rubbing sleepiness away from his eyes. Nothing is happening, and he is beginning to wonder if the bots are broken. Part of him debates going to check- he knows enough about wiring and servos to be able to fix any minor technical issues.

 _"They used to be allowed to walk around during the day, too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?"_

His blood runs cold. Maybe not, then.

 **1:00 AM.**

 _"Now, concerning your safety. The only real risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh... if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person."_

Tadashi has been keeping an eye on these currently inactive animatronics, but he turns his attention from the monitor to the phone. Something about what this skittish, stuttering guy is saying doesn't sound quite right.

 _"They'll most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now, since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit."_

What. What. What?! A robot that is going to be around children for an extended period of time should _not_ be programmed to do that sort of thing!

 _"Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death."_

Frantically, Tadashi checks the cameras. Automatically, the monitor opens to CAM 1A: the show stage. None of the bots seem to have moved, but his heart is still caught in his throat. These things are dangerous! Where the hell is health and safety to investigate these walking life hazards?!

 _"Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh."_

He gags, and clamps a hand over his mouth. Note to self- never pick up jobs from newspaper ads. Ever again.

But it goes from bad to worse. As he intensely watches the dead-eyed automatons stare into nothing, he is alarmed by their sudden, synchronised head movement to face the camera. He screams, because it's not like their normal, clunky body motions. Yesterday, he was called down to the location for a quick daytime tutorial. It was during open hours, and he was shown what Freddy and his friends look like in the day. One thing he knows is that their limbs and joints move slowly, so as not to injure any of the children that might get in their way.

Something is really wrong with these scraps of plastic and metal.

 **2:00 AM.**

 _"Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up."_

No shit, Sherlock. Tadashi isn't one for foul language most of the time- in his eyes, it's unnecessary, and it was his idea to set up a swear jar back at the cafe. Five cents for every profanity has resulted in a good few dollars earnt for the Lucky Cat over the years. But in a life or death situation, he can't help cursing the guy who's trying to make it all seem like it's no big deal.

 _"I'll chat with you tomorrow."_

Damn it, no! He can't go! Sure, the young man is frustrated at the content of the call, but he doesn't know if he'll be able to bear the silence.

 _"Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night."_

With that, the call is ended. The monitor is closed, too. Thanks to the damn guy neglecting to mention that power needs to be conserved, he's already wasted a shit ton, and needs to be careful what he does from here on out.

Four more hours, Hamada. Just make it to 6 AM.

 **3:00 AM.**

A cry rings out throughout the building, followed by the desperate slamming of the office door.

Tadashi pants, catapulting away from the metal blockade that separates him from that godforsaken rabbit. God damn it... He didn't think the damn thing would come for him if he just kept a low profile. But something in their programming must attract them to noise, like men talking down a phone or wheels rolling across tile.

He settles back by his desk, believing himself to be safe now. One by one, from closest to furthest, he observes every camera, making sure that things are in order. It sure seems like it. Nothing in the kitchen. The restrooms are empty. Everything is silent backstage.

It reaches CAM 1A again, and he finds that the chicken is gone now.

Oh, for the love of Jesus!

 **4:00 AM.**

Two more hours. Two more damn hours, and he can go home.

He tries to calm down. He's safe, he tells himself. It's his mind making everything seem worse than it is.

That asshole on the phone just wanted to frighten him, he resolves, and he's just taking it too seriously. The things are attracted to noise- it's in their programming. It's not like they're going to do anything, right?

Fast forward half an hour, and he's gingerly nudging himself towards the right door. It's been a while since he checked out there, and he can hear some sort of noise emerging from the shadows. It's hard to tell whether it's just wind in the vents or the mechanical buzz of an animatronic, but he has to check.

Willing himself to keep moving, he creeps to the controls, and stares beyond the office. It's pitch black- he can't make out a single thing. So he has no choice but to slam his fist onto the light button, illuminating the hallway before he changes his mind.

The chicken is out there. Its mouth is open in a silent scream, and it stares with its head cocked to one side.

He yells in terror and practically punches the button to the door. It shuts, and he's left to cower in the empty office with only 32% power left.

 **5:00 AM.**

Both the doors are shut.

Tadashi watches in horror as the power drains rapidly. He can barely breathe. If the power runs out before 6 AM, he's dead.

Now he's tearing around the room on his swivel chair. It's like back at home, when Hiro is on a sugar rush, except the older brother is hysterical on fright instead.

He checks the light on the left door. The bunny is gone, so he opens that door again, relieved to be wasting less power. As soon as it's open, though, he's springing off the wall by his feet, catapulting over to the right. God damn it, the chicken won't leave! Begrudgingly, he leaves the door shut, and begins making his way over to the other side of the office when-

There's a horrible noise. It's a rapid whirring that quickly decreases in pitch until it becomes nothing. At the same time, all the lights go out, all the electrics switch off, and he's plunged into a pitch back abyss in which he can't even see the desk in front of him.

Now he's really losing it. If one of those things come, he has no doors to shut, no light to flash- not even a camera to check if they're even active. Nothing. Immediately, his mind begins assuming the worst, and the cogs in his brain wail under the weight of all the thoughts running through his head.

He never got to graduate from college. He never got to go to uni. He could never earn enough money to buy himself the motorcycle of his dreams, or a house, or take his family on a holiday to say thanks for all they'd done for him. He'd never get a girlfriend. He'd never said goodbye to Hiro, or taken the chance while Aunt Cass was awake to kiss her cheek in farewell, because he hadn't known that he wouldn't be coming back. He'd forgotten to thank Callaghan for everything; everything he ever did and everything he would've done for him. He'd never visited his parents' graves one last time, or written a will, or even begun to build that prototype for a healthcare bot that had been circulating in his head for quite a long time now.

Metallic footsteps are nearing the door, and he wrenches his eyes shut, willing himself to keep thinking about his family to keep the fear at bay. He imagines Mom and Dad, beaming proudly as their eldest son brought home yet another award from school. Then he pictures Aunt Cass' delighted expression when he'd told her that he'd gotten into SFIT, and Hiro's cheeky, affectionate grin when they teased each other. Those thoughts make him want to choke up, because he can't imagine how much it will break them once he is gone.

Somewhere to his left, he can hear a music box. Its tune is one he recognises; Toreador March. Holding his breath, he opens his eyes, and forces his head to turn. Eyes glow in the darkness, and something about them identifies his future murderer straight away.

Freddy Fazbear.

"Don't just stand there," Tadashi growls, and he doesn't know why. The thing can't hear him, can it? But he's just so angry that this machine is going to take him away from his family that he's suddenly yelling.

"Come and get me, then! Come on, you big plastic bastard, you think you can take me on? Do it, then! Get over here and stuff me into one of those suits!"

He's up from his chair, his arms stretched out either side of him. The seat shoots away behind him, hitting the button for the right door to no avail. The tune continues for a while longer, and Tadashi breathes heavily, waiting for the thing to pick him up.

But it doesn't.

Silence falls. Its eyes go out. The machine moves closer, clanging against the tiles with every movement. It looms over him, staring ferociously as its jaw unhinges...

And then the alarm goes off.

Desperately, the night guard turns his head in the direction of the desk. On it sits the alarm clock, which flashes three numbers in red lettering:

 **6:00 AM.**

Similarly to the animatronic, Tadashi's jaw drops. It's 6 AM... it's the end of his shift...

He turns to Freddy. The bear is frozen in his tracks. Then its mouth fixes back into its usual, harmless grin. With some difficulty in the tightly-packed office, the monster turns, and staggers its way out of the office. Tadashi is fixed in his spot the whole time, letting out the breath he didn't even know he was holding.

More footsteps join Freddy's as he walks up the left hallway. Close behind him, Bonnie trudges along, and so does Chica in the right door, behind Tadashi. None of them take a second glance at him, and he feels his heart continue to race until long after they've taken their places back on the show stage.

"Oh, god..." Tadashi whispers as he slumps to his knees. When he gets home, he swears on his life that he's going to give Hiro and Aunt Cass the biggest hugs he ever has. If every night from here on out will be as bad as this one, he's going to need to make sure they know they're loved, just in case he isn't quite so lucky another night and doesn't make it.

Tomorrow is another day.

* * *

 **A/N: This was fun to write. So much fun.**

 **This idea has been floating around in my head for a while- I thought it would be kind of a weird crossover to do, because I don't know how many BH6 fans are into FNAF. But then I just decided to do it for the fun of it.**

 **A new character will make an appearance in Chapter 2, and the story hits a climax in Chapter 3, so it's just going uphill from here! As far as I know, I'll be writing five chapters for the five nights. But if I feel the story needs more to it, I might write a night six and seven based on the bonus nights in the game- although I can imagine that Tadashi would just be trying to get out as quickly as possible, haha.**

 **Thank you for reading this far!**


	2. Night Two

"Tadashi, guess what? I got a job at that diner you work at!"

Tadashi almost chokes on his coffee. It's practically keeping him alive at this point, but he's pretty sure he won't need it anymore with the panic that Hiro's exclamation is sending through him. Not to mention that seeing him in that dreadful, pale purple uniform shirt is the most frightening thing he's seen in a long time, because that just confirms exactly where he's going.

 _"H-Hiro- never- d-dangerous-"_ the older brother wheezes, and he tries to support himself on the table. He can't let Hiro go in there. He _can't._ There's too much at risk; too much to lose. He won't let his precious baby brother near those monsters, especially not when he'll be at college, and won't be able to keep an eye on him.

"Bro. Chill. They're just robots! How bad can it be?" Hiro grins cheekily, and Tadashi can't stand it. He reaches out, and grabs the smaller boy's shoulders, which makes his smile drop right off.

"Hiro. Listen to me. You gotta-"

Tadashi is interrupted by a car horn. Aunt Cass seems to be getting impatient.

"C'mon, nerd, let me go! I've really gotta get to work." Wriggling himself away, the smaller boy shoves his arms into his signature blue hoodie. "I mean, you're always telling me to do something with my brain, so I decided to do part time and earn some cash! Pretty cool, huh? Fourteen, and already engineering. How about that!" Hiro laughs, but Tadashi just can't get into the spirit. He's terrified.

"Just... just be careful, alright? Promise me, Hiro," Tadashi pleads, and it makes the younger Hamada start to take it seriously.

Hiro stares for a moment, as if wondering who the hell is standing in his kitchen and pretending to be Tadashi Hamada. "Jeez... fine, I will," he says.

The boy dashes off, and Tadashi is left feeling hollow. Now he wishes he'd given him a hug goodbye, just in case the worst comes to the worst. But the animatronics should be in day mode, not free roam, so there should be no issue.

 **12:00 AM.**

Tadashi listens to the second phone call. It's the only thing keeping him sane right now.

 _"Uhh, hello? Hello? Uh, well, if you're hearing this and you made it to day two, uh, congrats!"_

No thanks to you, Tadashi grumbles in his head as he briefly checks the cameras. Nothing has moved thus far. He's okay for now, he thinks, relieved.

 _"I-I won't talk quite as long this time, since Freddy and his friends tend to become more active as the week progresses."_

"What?!" Tadashi yells out loud, slamming his hand on the surface of the table. Then he regrets making noise, and quickly checks his cameras to see that Bonnie has moved... again. Oh, great.

 **1:00 AM.**

 _"Uh... Interestingly enough, Freddy himself doesn't come off stage very often. I heard he becomes a lot more active in the dark though..."_

Tadashi saw that last night. He saw it when the damn bear nearly killed him. Tonight, he's not going to be so easy to catch. Now he knows what he's up against. He's warmed up, and he's ready.

He moves over to the door on the left, and checks the light. Nothing is there, so he returns to the phone monitor.

Instinctively, his mind wanders to Hiro. Just like the kid had said, he was absolutely fine. When they met up, switching from day shift to night shift, the youngest brother had enthused about how he hadn't needed to do any work all day, and had still been allowed to eat what had been left after a birthday party. Tadashi hadn't been in the highest of spirits when arriving, but he'd kept a playful demeanor, not wanting to worry his brother about anything that is happening in these night shifts.

"Thank god," Tadashi whispers. It seems like the animatronics aren't vicious in the day, then.

 **2:00 AM.**

 _"Also, check on the curtain in Pirate Cove from time to time. The character in there seems unique in that he becomes more active if the cameras remain off for long periods of time."_

That's weird. There are only supposed to be three characters- Freddy, Bonnie and Chica. The bear, the bunny and the chicken. They're the only three on the poster right above his desk. Frowning, he checks the cameras.

Bonnie and Chica are gone, but that's to be expected. He soon finds them; Chica is clanging pots and pans in the kitchen- which she is _not_ programmed to do, he realises as a chill runs down his spine- and Bonnie is staring through the backstage camera. It startles him, because his face is right in the lens, and his plastic eyes are completely gone. Instead, faint white dots glow brightly through the sockets, which haunts him long after he's switched screens.

He finds CAM 1C. Pirate Cove. The purple curtain, covered in sparkles and star patterns, is drawn. A sign reads, "Sorry! Out Of Order." That makes much more sense. The animatronic is broken. But... it can still walk around?

 _"Anyway, I'm sure you have everything under control! Uh, talk to you soon."_

The call is over. He's alone again.

 **3:00 AM.**

Tadashi decides to call one of his friends. He can't bear the silence, and thinks a familiar voice will soothe him.

Gogo is the one he calls first. After all, she's the only one who's likely to still be awake at this time of morning. Besides Fred, of course- that man is practically nocturnal. But he tends to turn his phone off so as not to be disturbed in the midst of his comic spree.

 _"Who the fuck do you think you are, calling me at 3 AM?!"_ comes Gogo's sleepy hiss. _"If you don't hang up right now-"_

"Gogo, it's me!" Tadashi interrupts. He doesn't want to face his friend's foul temper, particularly not right now. As he hears Chica approach on the right, he darts across the room and strikes the door button.

 _"Tadashi? Dude, aren't you at work right now?"_

"Yes, I am," he responds exasperatedly as he launches back across the room. "I'm using the phone in the office. Listen- these robots are _not normal._ I swear, they're haunted!"

Gogo pauses, and he can hear the crackle of silence through the speaker. _"Tadashi, are you drunk?"_

 **4:00 AM.**

 _"So, let me get this straight. These robots-"_

"Animatronics!" Tadashi corrects as he checks the monitor for the umpteenth time.

 _"... Robots,"_ she insists impatiently, _"Are walking around and trying to kill you?"_

Swearing under his breath, the eldest Hamada gazes upon the fox animatronic peeking out from behind the curtain. Its jaw is broken, and it stares emptily into nothing. He wants to scream; this thing is horrifying. No wonder it's out of order.

 _"Tadashi!"_

"Yes! That's right! I know it sounds crazy, Gogo, but would I lie about something like this?!"

 _"I guess not... What's going on? What happened to Mr Watch-Your-Language Hamada?"_ she demands, and she yawns loudly down the line.

Tadashi sighs and massages his temple. "Gogo, if I don't make it out of here... tell my family I love them."

 _"That's a bit dramatic, Hamada. What's the worst they can do?"_

 **5:00 AM.**

"One more hour, Gogo. One more hour, and Night Two is over."

All he hears in response is a gentle snore, followed by an exhausted murmur. Part of Tadashi is irritated that Gogo has left him alone, but the rational section of him understands that it's an awful time to still be awake, and he should definitely let her sleep.

"Goodnight, Gogo. Thanks for keeping me company," he whispers, and ends the call.

"Okay, Tadashi. Make it out of this," he orders himself. "You have to. Do it for Cass, and for Hiro. And for your friends, too."

God, he's tired. He wishes he can go to sleep like Gogo.

"Don't you dare move," he threatens Foxy through the camera. All is quiet right now, and it makes him rather suspicious, but he tries not to fret about it. Instead, he focuses on lasting for the final hour. He closes the monitor and checks the left door.

Nothing much happens over the next little while. Apart from Chica appearing once, it's a very relaxed end to the night, and he finds himself cruising into:

 **6:00 AM.**

The alarm goes off, and he lets his head tip back in relief. Four more nights, he assures himself as he listens to the animatronics march back to their stations once more. Even Foxy seems to know to go slip into Pirate Cove. It's not like he cares. Now he just wants to finish up this job, before anything terrible happens.

That terrible thing will come sooner than he thinks.

* * *

 **A/N: That's chapter two done! So Hiro's got a job at Freddy's. How well can that go?**

 **Chapter three is on its way!**


End file.
